Prometheus: A Voyage Home
by ravenhalseyaustralia
Summary: Earth's first starship encounters a problem with its first FTL jump and they find themselves along way from home this is their journey back to Earth, and the places they go during that journey
1. Chapter 1

Prometheus: The Voyage Home.

**Welcome to a new story my friends and valued readers. Now after reading this chapter you might think this is posted in the wrong section, but I assure you it isn't, ME is the end point of this story. The journey is all a part of that and part of the fun of writing it.**

**Now on with the proverbial show so to speak.**

Ch1: What now?

Time: 8:50 am

Date: January 1st 2013

Location: Geosynchronous high orbit above Australia.

If one were to have disappeared for a year from Earth and upon their return look at the Australian outback from orbit they would receive the shock of their lives, because sitting there in broad day light was a starship, what many called the pride of the allied countries.

The ship, to many science fiction fans, looked like the bastard child of the Destiny from Stargate: Universe and a slightly larger Venator II starship from Star Wars, In truth it was, the designers calculated that this layout was perfect for Earths first starship.

The rear section (An exact replica of the Destinies rear section) was the living quarters, bridge, brig, mess halls, storage for food and civilian supplies, engineering, medical area, research labs and various workshops.

Whilst the front section (The elongated Venator section) was the Hangers and the various workshops for the mechanics and storage for various sectors of the ship.

Many were surprised at how fast the ship was completed and those same people were concerned that corners were cut to ensure faster completion, this was of course put to rest with the revelation of how the ship and all its systems were built so quickly, using various technologies that had been in development for several decades, such as Nano assemblage technology and of course the ever present prefabricated construction methods.

Of all the new technology either revealed or developed for the project the most amazing were the artificial gravity systems, anti-gravity pods, the sublight impulse drives, the magnetic plasma power core, the defensive armor and the Quantum slipstream drive.

Throughout the entire project one question was on everyone's minds, Who will captain the ship, all other crew positions had been filled, in the end it was her Majesty the Queen who came up with the perfect solution, each country would nominate one member of the military for the position and they would enter into a competition against any civilian who also wanted the position.

The end result was a shock to everyone the world over, a 24 year old young man named Daniel Halsey from Australia, when asked how he did it his answer was simple.

"The military have been trained to think a specific way and are most likely left hemisphere dominant in their brain make up, where as I am Right hemisphere dominant in my brain make up so, not only do I think differently but I look for the most creative or unorthodox solution to a situation, this of course doesn't mean that I think the military can't operate a space ship, I have the utmost respect for all armed forces, it does however mean that any military person will need to relearn everything to be effective in any position on a starship."

With all positions filled all that was left was stocking up the ships stores with food, medical and spare parts for all eventualities.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was launch day, finally.

"Captain, we are t-minus 10 minutes to launch"

"Very good, begin all final preflight checks" Captain Halsey said

"Rodger, beginning all checks"

"Give me ship wide please" Captain Halsey said turning to communications officer Izaru.

"Ship wide is your sir"

"Attention all hands we are T-Minus 9 minutes to launch, begin final checks and report to your launch stations" Captain Halsey said

"Sir the launch presentation is beginning"

"On screen, please"

The main view screen switched from its view from the front of the ship to that of the presentation area where many world leaders had gathered to see the ship off on its maiden voyage.

"Today is a great day for all mankind, we launch our first starship, the first of many, now I won't bore you with a long winded speech about cooperation and humanity working together, because the evidence of everything I could say stands proudly in front of us, so to speak. The Prometheus is the culmination of what we can achieve" The President of America said to the assembled media personnel and his fellow delegates.

"T-Minus 2 minutes to launch" came over the PA after the president finished talking.

"Switch view mode please, and prepare for launch" Captain Halsey said

"Aye sir, view screen switched for launch, final preparations complete, one minute to launch"

"Helm bring antigrav pods online and warm up the engines, lay in a course for just outside Earth's gravity well." Captain Halsey said

"Done and Done sir" Helm officer Niko said

"30 seconds to launch"

Every eye was on the Prometheus,

"20 Seconds"

All outer doors and airlocks sealed tight

"10"

All personal aboard took their seats for launch

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Prometheus you are cleared for uplift"

"Rodger control, Helm take us up"

"Antigrav pods powered up, docking clamp disengaged we are free, and rising sir"

"Full power to engines take into orbit Mr. Charon"

"Aye sir engines responding orbit will be achieved in 30 seconds sir"

"Very good Mr. Charon"

Thirty seconds later the Prometheus sat in orbit 10,000 KM outside Earth's gravity well.

"Orbit achieved sir"

"Very well, Mrs. Kobaru send word to ground control that we have achieved orbit" Captain Halsey said

"Ground control, this is the Prometheus we have achieved orbit"

"Very good Prometheus, congratulations on a successful launch"

"Thank you Ground control"

"Mr. Black begin system wide checks"

"Checks complete we are green across the board, sir"

"Excellent, Proceed with powering up of the Quantum Slipstream drive and inform ground control that we will be beginning with the Quantum Slipstream jump"

"Aye sir, Drive powering up at 10% per minute, drive will be ready in 10 minutes"

"Ground control wishes us good luck"

"Ship wide if you please Mrs. Kobaru"

"Ship wide aye sir"

"All hands in 9 minutes we will be testing the Quantum Slipstream drive, Ground control has wished us good luck, if you need to relieve yourselves I suggest you do it now" Captain Halsey said into the internal comm. system.

:Eight and a Half minutes later:

"Sir Drive is charged and ready"

"Very good, Helm set course for Pluto and open the aperture"

"Aperture open sir, course set for Pluto" In front of the Prometheus a blue/green portal opened like a tear in space.

"Take us in"

"Engines responding, entering portal now"

The Prometheus's engine flared to life and moved the colossal ship forward into the event horizon of the portal aperture.

All was going well until about 30 second into the journey the ship was shaken violently,

"What was that?" Yelled Captain Halsey

"Gravimetric distortion sir, as well as some unknown energy signature" Said Mr. Black from the Sys. Ops station.

"How, I thought that was impossible in the tunnel, are you recording everything?"

"Yes sir, I'm not sure how this is happening though sir" Mr. Black said "Sir another distortion incoming, it's a big one"

Thumbing the control for the ship wide comm. "All hands brace for.." was all the captain could get out before everything went black for him as the ship was thrown about violently.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

Time/Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

:::::::::

A large portal opened up in front an unknown planet, unknown to the occupants of the ship that came out 5 seconds after the portal opened up and promptly closed after the ship fully emerged.

When his vision returned Captain Halsey quickly looked around the bridge, and saw all the bridge crew coming too.

"Report on ships condition, and where are we?"

"Ship is green across the board sir, as for our location unknown sir, but sensors are picking up what appear to be ships on sensors"

"Are we being hailed at all?"

"No and I detect no life signs or active power signatures from them at all"

"Are we in visual range?"

"Yes, opening blast shield now sir and putting up the ships on the main monitor"

The blast shield retracted and revealed a planet that seemed to be on fire in some parts and others shone like glass only a small portion remained green, and in orbit were the hulks of destroyed ships, that were familiar to Captain Halsey.

"Holy shit are those what I think they are" The captain said getting up and heading toward the bridge windows.

"If you're about to say UNSC and Covenant ship then yes sir, and judging by the damage to the planet and the position of the destroyed ship I'd say we are in orbit of Reach post first strike sir"

"But that means we have crossed dimensions"

"Yes sir , as to how I'm not sure"

"well we have to sit tight for now, Have our science division analyze the data you recorded, tell them to focus on finding a way home"

"Aye sir I've sent them the data"

"Good, send salvage teams to the ships and the green area of the planet I want all working UNSC weapons and equipment brought up, also look into grabbing weapons from the covenant ships, focus on the plasma cannon, sensors, holographic projectors and shield systems"

"Sir?"

"This is an opportunity to get advance technology, and besides beats waiting for the scientists to figure out how to get home"

"I suppose your right, I suggest we grab all advanced medical technology from the ships, also from what I remember of the Halo series we won't be able to get star charts from their computers, but we will be able to get all their medical files and possibly a lot more" Said Mr. Larkin

"Very true Number 2, Make it so"

"Picard wannabe" Chuckled Mikael Larkin

"best captain ever, next to Janeway" Captain Halsey laughed as Mrs. Kobaru issued orders across the ship for a full visual inspection of all systems, and sending out instructions to the salvage teams on what they were to collect from the vessels and the planet's surface.

"Now we wait" Said Captain Halsey

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

**And that's it for this chapter, next chapter salvage complete, the means to get home found with strings attached, and a choice to help is made.**

**Please review and let me know what you think and where I can improve. I accept all CONSTUCTIVE criticism.**

**Till next time,**

**Captain Halsey.**


	2. Chapter 2

Prometheus: A Voyage Home.

Chapter 2: Starting on the path home.

:2 Days after arrival:

Walking out of his quarters Captain Halsey made his way to the main briefing room near the bridge, for a meeting with the heads of each department to discuss any new developments.

Passing the crew in the hallways he was greeted cheerfully by all of them, their response to the news that for the time being they were stuck in an alternate dimension had been better than expected.

"Good morning all, sorry for keeping you all waiting" The Captain as he walked into the room.

"That's alright Captain shall we get underway?"

"Yes, medical how about we start with your department" Said Mikael

"Yes sir, thanks to the salvage teams we believe we have all the latest medical technology used on UNSC ships, and because one of the teams were able to power up the main computer on one of the ship that was still mostly intact we were able to pull everything except from star charts and transfer the data to our computer core, from there we were able to upload the medical data into the Training System so all our staff are trained in the use of the medical technology" Explained CMO Alex Vega.

"Good, that's good, so in your opinion if we were in a combat situation are we prepared on the medical treatment front?" Asked the Captain

"In my opinion, Yes"

"Thank you CMO Vega, Chief Engineer Forge what have you got report?"

"I'll start with the covenant tech. sir, thanks to the UNSC database we were able decipher a few sections of the covenant database and learn how the plasma torpedo launchers, the shields and the sensors. As for the smaller craft and vehicles….well its trial and error there sir" Said Chief Forge.

"that is to be expected when dealing with new technology"

"Indeed it is sir, We were able retrieve a capital class shield grid and sensors, and 6 functional plasma torpedo launchers and several broken ones. As for the UNSC technology, well that's pretty straight forward, we have salvaged the holoprojectors and about 40 point defense guns, Several missile launchers and we have pulled the electromagnets from the MAC's and are holding onto them as spare parts for our power generators. We also have 6 pelican drop ships and 15 long sword fighters in fair to ok condition, we are currently integrating the new technology into the ship"

"Estimate till completion?"

"A day and a half with necessary breaks, sir"

"Very good, Professor Reed what do you have to report?"

"We have completed our analysis of the sensor data, we have dubbed the unknown energy that we detected 'rift' energy. We have determined that when we made our first jump we passed a section of the dimensional barriers that was weakened for some reason unknown to us."

"and how does that help us professor?"

"We have designed a device using a covenant slipspace drive that will allow us to make a trans-dimensional jump, however, like any FTL jump we need a means by which to plot a course, we believe that with every random jump we make, we will be able to create a map and from there plot a course home"

"so its good news bad news then?"

"Yes sir, we are installing the drive now. It has to be tied into our QSD (Quantum Slipstream Drive) and the main sensors array, we should have it ready in a day and a half also."

"will the new drive affect our QSD?" The captain asked

"No, while the new drive, let's call it the dimensional drive for now, needs to be tied into the QSD to properly operate they do not affect each other. Also I must inform you that unlike out QSD which is ready to go at any moment, the Dimensional drive needs time to generate enough rift energy to make a jump"

"Understood, well now we have a choice to make, once the ship is finished being upgraded what do we do? We know from our knowledge of this universe that about one day after repairs are complete the first battle for Earth will begin, the question is shall we go and assist or leave them to their fate?"

"Well sir, our estimates and simulations suggest that we will be able to take whatever the covenant dish out, that's not to say we are invincible, if our shield fail the armor won't take too much of a beating before it fails"

"and offensively?"

"the upgrades will provide us with a an edge, but what of the UNSC, they may fire on us as soon as we enter weapons range"

"As soon as we drop out of FTL we start broadcasting a message of peace and live footage from the bridge, but we can't say we are from Earth in another dimension, so we shall say we are from the Pegasus galaxy and are from the original inhabitants of Atlantis" said the Captain

"Will that work"

"that depends on the answer to my next question, is there a way to modulate our voice to sound like a Tokra or Goauld?"

"Using the new technology we have got our hands on, yes, a simple clear patch on the throat will allow such a thing to occur"

"How long?"

"A few hours if I start now"

"Make it so, Well shall we vote all those for defending the UNSC Earth?"

All hands in the room shot up, a unanimous decision,

"Very well focus on the upgrades to the ship and prepare both the ship and crew for combat" said the captain.

"Aye sir" Everyone replied

"Meeting adjourned"

::::::::::::::::A Day and A Half later::::::::::::

The Captain walked onto the bridge to see it a hive of activity.

"Number 2 status"

"All system checks are complete, we are 100% combat ready, sir" commander Larkin said

"Excellent, Helm spin up the QSD and plot a course for Earth, tactical bring shields and weapons online and into standby mode then full online mode once we come out of quantum space" Said Captain Halsey

"aye sir, shield and weapons on standby mode ready to come online as soon as we come out of quantum space" said Tactical Officer Miranda Williams

"Course plotted for Earth, QSD at full power and readied for jump sir" Helmsman Nike Kobaru said not looking away from his displays.

"Very well, you may jump us when ready, Mr. Kobaru" said Captain Halsey as he took his seat.

"Aye sir, Opening QSD aperture, engines answering at full and moving us in now sir"

The engines flared to life and moved the colossal ship into the aperture.

A brief flash of light later for those on the bridge later and they arrived in Earth space,

"Sir our estimates were off"

"Explain"

"Judging by the debris and the life signs I'm reading we are closer to the events of halo 3"

"how much closer?"

"The portal generator has been uncovered, but the key ship is nowhere in sight"

"All right, Bring shield and weapons online, Prepare our fighters for deployment and open a comm. line to the Cairo"

"Weapons and Shields online"

"Comm. line open sir"

:::::::Earth during the events of Halo 3::::::

;;;;ODP, Cairo;;;;;;

"Sir unknown energy signature 100,000 KMS from us, a ship is coming out from it now sir"

"IFF?, Is it one of ours?"

"IFF coming in now sir, IFF says LSD Prometheus, communication package coming in from the unknown ship"

"Put it through"

"Attention all UNSC ships, this is Captain Daniel Halsey aboard the Lantean Super Destroyer: Prometheus, we are here to assist please don't fire on us, we are here to assist"

"All UNSC ship do not fire upon the ship who's IFF we are uploading to your systems, they are here to assist"

:::::::Prometheus:::::::

"Tactical target the brute super carrier all weapons"

"Helm evasive maneuvers, try to keep them from hitting us if you can"

"Aye sir evasive maneuvers"

"Plasma Lance cannons online target locked, rail guns online and locked on smaller craft, main deck guns configured for energy cannon mode and are locked on multiple targets"

"Set for rapid fire and quick target mode"

"Aye sir"

"Fire at will"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Sorry it short had a spare hour so I bashed this out next chapter will most likely conclude the dealings in the halo verse and head onto the next universe, just gotta decide between Star wars or star trek. What do you think.**

**Also I have no update schedule I can only write when I have time and when inspiration so please be patient, I will endeavor to lengthen the chapters but no promises.**

**Peace out ,**

**Captain Halsey.**


End file.
